


Use Your Words

by shanscript



Series: Making Adjustments [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Dancing, Diva Sugawara, Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Rough Sex, Suga loves to stir that pot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Azumane Asahi, night life, queer club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: A night out filled with drinking and dancing was Noya’s spontaneous idea, and Asahi was once again rendered helpless by his charm and dashing good looks. With every brick Noya tugged free from the towering walls Asahi had built around himself, he offered subtle or sensual rewards, and Asahi chased that feeling earnestly. Of all the partners they’ve shared, Noya was the first that Asahi wanted to keep for himself, and Suga read him like a book.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Nishinoya Yuu/Azumane Asahi
Series: Making Adjustments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760476
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Let's Dance

Asahi forged a path through the packed crowd of club patrons, making use of his tall, broad frame while gripping Nishinoya’s hand tightly behind him. Sugawara drifted along after them, casually casting his gaze over every glistening, corded muscle they passed. The music blaring overhead was only preferable with enough alcohol, and Asahi usually avoided bustling crowds like his life depended on it. A night out filled with drinking and dancing was Noya’s spontaneous idea, and Asahi was once again rendered helpless by his charm and dashing good looks. With every brick Noya tugged free from the towering walls Asahi had built around himself, he offered subtle or sensual rewards, and Asahi chased that feeling earnestly. He was starting to find joy and excitement in a life he always shied away from, and whenever his confidence faltered, he could find it again in Noya’s sunkissed irises.

Asahi theatrically gasped for breath upon escaping the throng of bodies, and slumped onto a barstool. Noya found an abandoned seat to plant squarely next to him, sitting close enough to drape one thigh over Asahi’s. Suga opted to stand behind them, massaging the stress out of Asahi’s knotted shoulders. Noya was quick to hail a bartender and order them a round of drinks, while Asahi drew circles on his temples with his pointer fingers. He could only take the overwhelming dance floor in small doses, but surprised himself at making it this far. His shoulders slowly slacked under Suga’s deft handiwork.

“So,” Asahi met Suga’s gaze over his shoulder, “not making yourself the meat of a KuroDai sandwich tonight?”

Suga’s eyes widened for just a beat before he exploded in breathless laughter, “Oh my god, really thought hard on that one huh?”

Asahi offered a crooked grin as Suga pecked the shell of his ear. “Maybe not tonight,” Suga sighed, “things are getting a little _too_ hetero over there for me.”

Oblivious Asahi wrinkled his nose, but his line of sight followed Suga’s thumb as he gestured behind them. Asahi squinted through the blinking lights, but couldn’t miss the sight of Kuroo and Daichi sharing some random woman in a three-way grind. If he was being honest, it was hard to look away (much to Suga’s disappointment). Asahi was sure Suga wished that were him.

“That could be you, but you playin’” Noya teased, elbowing Suga out of his pained expression.

“Whatever,” Suga grumbled, changing tact, “thanks to Noya, you two are way more interesting to me anyways.” He accented his final words by draping his arms around both of them in a tight embrace. Asahi had nothing more to add, and hid behind the rim of his drink. Noya followed suit, but bypassed his straw by tipping the entire glass back. Asahi couldn’t help but watch a bead of sweat roll off Noya’s prominent Adam’s apple, from the corner of his eye. He mirrored the deep swallow subconsciously, and nearly choked on his drink. Asahi sniffled the burning vodka back up his nose, as an embarrassing cough rattled his chest.

“Sloooow down there,” Suga clapped a palm against Asahi’s back, stifling more laughter.

“Yeah I thought you were trying to get _me_ drunk, not you,” Noya jeered innocently, in sharp contrast to the hand squeezing dangerously high on Asahi’s inner thigh.

 _This boy’s gonna be the death of me._ “L-let’s just g-go dance,” Asahi stammered.

Mock surprise lit up Suga’s face, “I didn’t know those words even existed in your vocabularily!”

Asahi groaned, face dropping into his hands, shielding his blushing cheeks from the world. Noya broke Asahi’s brief solitude by tracing the bulge trapped in his jeans. Asahi clenched his thighs together on instinct, trapping Noya’s hand in the last place he could stand to have it right now.

Noya leaned his face in much too close, “Sure. Let’s _dance._ ”

Suga dragged both reluctant parties from their seats, eagerly returning to the dance floor. Noya got his hands back on Asahi under cover of the crowd, and in no time was arching his back into his chest. Asahi was momentarily stunned, always caught off guard by Noya’s directness. One day he’ll get used to the thrill with every shared moment, breath, touch…

Finally, Asahi’s body sprung into action. He tugged Noya’s hands up around his own face so he could kiss one palm before guiding them around his neck. Asahi trailed his fingers down the underside of Noya’s smooth forearms and biceps, dragging his nails along Noya’s ribs until he settled firmly on his hips. Noya glanced over his shoulder, chin tilting up and beckoning for Asahi’s lips. Asahi obliged with urgency, thoroughly enjoying Noya’s face up close through knitted lashes. Their tongues twisted together in harmony with their hips, as they set a lascivious rhythm. Asahi never wanted to break their kiss, but Noya’s tight ass pressing against the growing hardness in his jeans left him breathless. He growled a moan that only Noya could feel, and sucked a deep breath through his nostrils.

Noya was the first to pull away, just so he could bend over, eyes still locked on Asahi’s over one shoulder. Noya took advantage of the new position, rocking his ass back harder onto his helpless partner. Asahi felt how perfectly Noya’s narrow hips fit in his broad hands, and couldn’t help but squeeze them harder. Noya expertly alternated drawing circles with one hip then the other, pumping lust directly into Asahi’s bloodstream. Unfortunately for Asahi, most of that blood was rushing somewhere other than his brain.

Tired of the neglect, Suga felt the need to step in, and literally did so right in front of Noya. He held Noya’s jaw in both hands, lewdly brushing his jeans against his chin. Asahi saw the mischief in Suga’s eyes as he glanced down, and jealousy possessed him to firmly straighten Noya’s body against him once more. Asahi kept his arms wrapped around Noya and eyes locked on Suga. Noya seemed unbothered by the tension, and continued working his magic down the front of Asahi’s pants. Asahi loosened his grip just enough so Noya could give him the rhythmic pressure he craved desperately.

Suga rolled his eyes, but refused to stand down. In seconds he sidled up close in front of Noya, eyeing Asahi’s furrowed expression with pure satisfaction. Of all the partners they’ve shared, Noya was the first that Asahi wanted to keep for himself, and Suga read him like a book. Suga winked playfully at Asahi before sliding one knee between Noya’s, rocking their lower bodies together in time with the bassline. Noya’s head fell back against Asahi’s chest with a sigh, clearly enjoying the friction.

Not wanting to be outdone, Asahi slid his hands up Noya’s abdomen and chest. He easily found Noya’s nipples poking through his mesh crop top, and roughly pressed his fingers against them. Noya groaned, barely audible over the music. Asahi swiped his fingers back and forth, swift movements lubricated by sweat. Suga took this opportunity to deliver a powerful blow: leaning in to plant a heavy, wet kiss right onto Noya’s lips. He even cracked one eye open momentarily to revel in Asahi’s strained reaction. Asahi managed a few hapless thrusts against Noya until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I wanna go,” Asahi stated evenly, icy words quickly breaking Noya’s lips from Suga’s.

“What, why?” Noya whined, voice breathy with lust, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. I’m _just_ great,” Asahi regarded Suga firmly before his edges softened for Noya, “Just ready to take you home baby.”

Before Suga could protest, Asahi was already tapping open a rideshare app on his phone, one arm wrapped firmly across Noya’s chest.


	2. That's a First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga broke away first, but held his face close. “Sorry for being such a bitch,” he whispered.
> 
> Asahi stifled a chuckle, “I’ll get my revenge somehow.”
> 
> “Are ya gonna punish me, Daddy?”

“Pleeeeease?” Suga pleaded, tone and expression nauseatingly sweet, “I don’t even _know_ if Daichi’s coming _back_ tonight.”

Asahi sighed explosively while Noya hopelessly tried to coax him towards the bedroom. Giving up almost too quickly, he trotted down the hall alone.

“You love cuddling anyways,” Suga continued, “so what’s one extra warm body in bed with you?”

Asahi palmed the back of his neck for a moment. “Fiiiine.” But before Suga could finish his happy dance he added, “Snuggling. Then sleeping. That’s it.”

“Uh huh yep, totally!” Suga dismissed him with a quick hug, and then practically skipped down the hall.

By the time Asahi made it through the doorway Noya was already fast asleep, curled into a ball at the far side of the bed. Suga proudly claimed the middle, outstretching his limbs without shame. Asahi timidly lowered himself onto the bed, rolling towards Suga to get comfortable in what little space was left. He switched off the overhead lamp, shrouding the trio in darkness. As his eyes adjusted, Asahi could see the faint light of the city glinting off Suga’s silver eyes. Suga blinked once before rushing to press his mouth onto Asahi’s. After everything that happened tonight Asahi was reluctant to return the kiss, but soon enough his tongue wandered past Suga’s lips. Suga always found ways to make staying mad at him so _hard._

Suga broke away first, but held his face close. “Sorry for being such a bitch,” he whispered.

Asahi stifled a chuckle, “I’ll get my revenge somehow.”

“Are ya gonna punish me, Daddy?” Suga spoke plainly, disregarding the sleeping Noya behind him.

Asahi wheezed through a suppressed laugh. “Shhhhhh go to bed, you’re drunk!” he managed quietly.

“Um okay I barely had three dri--” Suga raised his voice again, but Asahi muzzled him with his palm.

“Just, go to sleep,” Asahi giggled again, forcing Suga to roll over. He scooted closer, pressing his torso flush against the heat of Suga’s bare back. In a matter of seconds, Asahi drifted off to sleep. If it weren’t for Suga’s intermittent restless shifting, he’d sleep peacefully until late morning at least. But every now and then Asahi would startle awake, watching Suga toss in his dreams, soft moans and sighs falling past parted lips.

Sometime later Asahi was roused half-awake from Suga’s fidgeting again, and found that the soft furnace had rolled away from his embrace. Seeking comfort, Asahi reaching timidly for Suga’s hip, met with bare skin beneath his fingertips. Asahi was _sure_ Suga had had briefs on earlier, but couldn’t quite remember through the fog of sleep. Before Asahi shrugged it off to roll over, his ears perked up at another moan. _Wow, that almost sounds like Noya…_

“Wait just a...” Asahi hissed aloud, bearing down over Suga’s shoulder in an instant.

Sure enough, Suga had one hand stuffed down the front of Noya’s shorts and the other clamped tight over his whining mouth. Noya was bucking frantically against Suga’s fist, unaware of Asahi’s prying eyes as his own were screwed shut. Asahi couldn’t help the blood rushing under his waistband at the sheer sight of Noya’s shameless pleasure. Suga smirked over his shoulder, “You fell asleep, so I got bored…”

Asahi felt anger and yearning clash within him, as he growled low in his throat. The only compromise he could think of was the punishment he had promised Suga earlier, and now seemed the best possible time to act on it. Asahi reached a hand up to thread his fingers through Suga’s delicate hair, before roughly yanking his head backwards. Suga’s groan was cut short in a yelp as Asahi sunk his teeth into his exposed shoulder. Asahi dipped his free hand down his own boxers, stroking his cock to its full thickness. The hand in Suga’s hair drifted down to his neck, wrapping pressure around his throat.

Once Asahi was satisfied with the work done on himself, he raised his musty hand to Suga’s face, pressing his three middle fingers straight into his mouth without hesitation. Suga flinched slightly but took his fingers so well, reveling in whatever primal beast had replaced his best friend behind him. Noya craned his neck to watch Asahi’s commanding grip on Suga, which only quickened his gasping breaths. Asahi pressed down on Suga’s tongue while leaning dangerously close to his ear.

“You’re such a greedy slut,” Asahi murmured, nipping at his lobe, “Couldn’t help yourself, hmm?”

Suga whined weakly, vibrating in Asahi’s grasp at his throat. “I’m not even sure,” Asahi continued, hot breath raising goosebumps across Suga’s flesh, “if you deserve _this._ ” With that, Asahi slipped his throbbing length between Suga’s thighs, taunting him with what’s to come. Noya felt the head press repeatedly against the seat of his shorts, filling him with twitching desperation. In Suga’s preoccupation with Asahi, he left Noya completely untouched. The latter tugged off his shorts in a huff, opting to take matters literally into his own hands.

Pleased with the sopping state of his hand, Asahi dragged it from Suga’s mouth, over his shoulder, and down his back. He circled a teasing digit around Suga’s hole, before gripping his own cock instead. Suga whined in disappointment but trained his focus back on Noya, spanking and groping the taut ass below. He slid one hand around his waist, joining Noya’s hands on his length, pumping him closer to release. Once Asahi’s cock was saturated with Suga’s spit, he steadied himself before Suga’s entrance, refusing to give him the preparation he clearly didn’t deserve.

Suga’s entire body locked up the moment Asahi pressed his tip inside, without warning. He sucked in a ragged breath as Asahi pushed in further without hesitation. Suga’s tightening grip on Noya’s length left the latter sobbing and squirming. Asahi held his grip around Suga’s throat, and wrapped his free fingers around Suga’s hip as he reached deeper inside him with every second. Suga’s delicate fingers clawed at Asahi’s thick, rough ones, unsure if he wanted him to stop. Another helpless whine rushed through his clenched teeth as Asahi’s half-sheathed length pushed ever deeper, hell bent on stuffing him full.

“P-puh..please--” Suga choked out. His throat was dry, head thrown back. Asahi paused for mere seconds, not anywhere near enough time for Suga to adjust to the burning stretch inside him.

“What, isn’t this what you wanted?” Asahi’s voice fell heavy on Suga’s ears, “You were practically begging for it.”

Asahi’s gravely, primal voice turned Noya on so hard he ached. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by jealousy that Suga coaxed this newfound dominance out of him, and Noya was driven to get a piece of it while it lasted. He climbed over both pairs of damp thighs to press his body tightly against Asahi’s back. Noya was sure he could steal away Asahi’s attention, somehow.

Meanwhile, Asahi bottomed out completely with a bellowing groan. Suga writhed in desperation, trying to blink back the tears and stars in his eyes. Asahi brushed his thumb along Suga’s hipbone; a moment of calm before the storm. Asahi punished Suga without mercy, sharply snapping his hips once, pulling and pushing Suga’s insides before burying himself fully once more. The motion sent Asahi’s eyes rolling back, the pressure encasing his fat cock was almost too much. He inhaled sharply before thrusting into Suga’s velvet heat yet again, sending the latter’s sobs up an octave.

“A-Aaahhh.. sssahi-” Suga whined, finally accepting his fate. Asahi felt some of the tension ease around his bloated girth, but that only encouraged him to pick up the pace. The hand that previously cupped Suga’s hip drifted down under his knee, and Asahi lifted his leg to give himself deeper access. Asahi grunted heavier every time his groin slapped against Suga’s ass, his mind focused on the numb heat building between his thighs.

“I’m g-gonna…” Asahi puffed, blush blooming across his collarbone, “fill you up…”

“Oh no you’re not,” Noya growled against Asahi’s ear. His nimble fingers found Asahi’s base and circled it tightly, taking control of his orgasm. Now Asahi was the one left whining and pleading, while Suga stared helplessly over one shoulder. “ _He_ doesn’t deserve it,” Noya’s words were liquid lust, “you said it yourself.”

Noya smirked proudly at the effect he had on Asahi, as the latter pulled out instantly. Asahi’s head was still high in the clouds, but he mindlessly turned towards the sound of Noya’s voice. Noya rolled under him, craving Asahi’s full weight and strength overpowering him. “I already worked myself up for you, Daddy…” Noya sang sweetly, spreading a wicked grin across Asahi’s face. _That’s a first._ “I can take _all_ of you,” Noya promised, nearly a whisper. Asahi’s immense length was begging for release, so he only took a second longer relishing the slender body beneath him before hooking Noya’s ankles over his own shoulders. He fisted his cock to tease the head against Noya’s clenching asshole.

Suga bumped shoulders with Noya, attempting to win back some attention. “Aaaasahi... please, I need you,” he whimpered pathetically.

Asahi leaned forward, stretching Noya’s legs against his torso while barely slipping the tip inside. “Silence this brat,” Asahi directed Noya. The only sensible solution was using his mouth, and Noya turned to capture Suga’s with his own, breathing in whatever complaints he had left. Suga was sated for the moment with Noya’s taste dancing across his tongue, letting Asahi get back to work. He reached over the lip of the mattress to find his stash of lube before stroking a generous squirt of it up and down his full length. Noya’s been such a good boy, after all.

Asahi watched Noya’s profile closely as he sunk his swollen head inside, rewarded with an encouraging furrowed brow. Asahi shuddered more violently the deeper he went, the slick pressure setting off fireworks in his brain. This ass felt _made_ for him. “God, you t-take--” Asahi almost came the moment he bottomed out, “take my.. cock sss-so well.” He grinded his hips in a circle, stretching Noya in all directions and savoring the feeling.

Noya broke contact with Suga to catch a deep breath, shoving his head back into a pillow. Before Suga could protest the neglect, his cock was gripped firmly in Asahi’s fist. He stroked him slowly but refused to make eye contact, giving him the bare minimum. Suga couldn’t complain. In fact, he was too busy rutting shamelessly into the touch, chasing whatever friction he could find. Asahi watched Noya through half-lidded eyes while he nearly pulled out completely, cherishing the squeaky moan he drew from him. He set a delicious rhythm in Noya that he matched on Suga, Asahi’s cruel intentions from earlier melting away in his fucked out brain.

Before long, Asahi’s baritone growls harmonized with Suga’s moans and Noya’s squeals. His thrusts and strokes fell off tempo as he neared climax, and he planted his free hand beside Noya for support. Sweat drenched Asahi’s mess of hair, running down his spine and between his flexing glutes. With a tighter squeeze on him, Asahi drew a shuddering orgasm from deep within Suga, hot ropes arcing up his chest. With both hands finally free, Asahi rolled back on his heels and lifted Noya onto his lap. From here, he could bounce Noya on his thighs while driving his cock even deeper. Noya was a babbling mess in his arms, wide open mouth filling the air with broken moans. This position was a sensory overload for Asahi, instantly sending him careening over the edge of release, painting Noya’s insides in white.

“C-cum on my cock baby,” Asahi whined into Noya’s chest, as cum started running between his thighs.

Noya wrapped his arms over Asahi’s shoulders, tightly sandwiching his leaking cock between their stomachs. He rocked his hips more rapidly, joining Asahi’s powerful arms lifting and dropping him over his length. Asahi bit into Noya’s neck, fighting back the twitching overstimulation wracking his muscles. With an explosive moan, Noya came hard and long between their chests, sporadically thrusting through his orgasm. Asahi wrapped Noya in a tight embrace, holding him close as a final shiver rattled his petite frame.

Suga’s “ _Finally_ a girl can get some beauty rest!” could just barely be heard from somewhere beyond them.

Asahi cradled Noya’s face in one hand, slowing their breaths together. He watched Noya’s eyes flutter open to meet his, as butterflies assaulted his insides and nearly took his breath away completely. “I…” Asahi worked hard to find some words, “I uhm…”

Noya chuckled meekly, “Asahi?”

“Nishinoya, I...” Asahi suddenly found just the right ones, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh been really into writing hot dance scenes lately? Anyways, hope you loved it! Comments & kudos forever welcome <3
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript)!


End file.
